Minou Minou Minou!
by Le Fake
Summary: En attendant de rentrer chez Gilbert, Oz est invité dans la chambre de Break à Pandora. Pour tuer le silence, il demande au Chapelier des informations secrètes qu'aurait pu évoquer son serviteur. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle explication...


Bonsoir mes lecteurs! Je m'égare ENCORE de ma fic Darren Shan pour du « Pandora Hearts ». Mais cette fois, pas de yaoi, pas de lemon, pas de yuri, ni de hentai. Juste une fanfic sur un point totalement sans intérêt XD Mais ça me faisait rire de voir si les fans français de PH apprécient mon idée sur ce point.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

* * *

><p>Oz se retrouvait perdu au sein de Pandora. Il revenait juste de la fête de la Sainte Brigitte, et son semblant de garde-du-corps l'avait fait ramené directement dans les locaux, mais à peine arrivés, il l'avait presque laissé à l'abandon. Il devait croire que le fait d'être le porteur de l'esprit de Jack Vessalius lui avait donné un don inné de repérage spatial. Heureusement pour le jeune garçon, il rencontra Xerxes Break, son camarade. Enfin, « pion potentiel » serait en l'occurrence une formulation nettement plus juste. Formulation qui s'applique aussi à la vision que portait Break sur l'héritier Vessalius d'ailleurs. On ne peut même pas dire qu'ils se supportent, qu'ils s'apprécient, car c'est absolument impossible à définir.<p>

Toujours est-il qu'en cette soirée, les deux hommes avaient mis leur volonté de s'utiliser l'un l'autre pour se diriger dans la chambre réservée au Chapelier. Ils avaient fait mander une voiture pour conduire Oz chez Gilbert, vu que c'était l'endroit le plus probable où Oz irait se réfugier. En attendant, Break servit un thé à son convive. Le calme se faisait assez pesant. Mais les récents événements ne pouvaient pas rendre gaies les discutions. On venait d'apprendre que Break était un dangereux assassin reconnu ainsi qu'un contractant illégal, que Vincent et Gilbert ont été précipités dans l'Abysse et n'en gardent pas de souvenir, qu'Alice et la Volonté de l'Abysse sont jumelles. Rien de vraiment réjouissant en somme.

Dans une tentative de changer les idées de chacun, Oz demanda naïvement si Gilbert avait expliqué certains de ses secrets à Break. Ce dernier lui répondit par une autre interrogation, qui fut de vouloir savoir si Oz avait une idée de secret précise à l'esprit. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, ce Break, quand il ne donnait pas de réponses claires! Le jeune Vessalius évoqua la phobie des chats. Quelle erreur de sujet! Cela n'allait pas les éloigner du tout du sujet de ces derniers jours. Break posa sa tasse, soupira et se balança sur sa chaise.

« Jeune Oz... Honnêtement non, Gilbert ne m'a jamais explicitement expliqué pourquoi il avait une telle crainte des chats. Néanmoins, je pense avoir une petite idée sur la question. Elle n'engage que moi, mais elle est plausible.

Comme tu l'as entendu il y a peu de temps, Vincent Nightray est allé dans l'antre de la Volonté de l'Abysse au moment où je m'y trouvais, et il était accompagné d'un garçon inconscient du même que lui et ayant des cheveux noirs. La raison veut que ce soit Gilbert, mais je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Le regard cruel de Vincent orientait davantage mon regard, déjà à demi-voilé par la perte de mon œil gauche. Tu as aussi entendu que Cheshire a reçu mon œil, et que ce chain était en réalité le chat d'Alice que Vincent a tué en lui crevant les yeux.

Je pense qu'à un moment donné, Gilbert a dû se réveiller, mais qu'avec ce qui se passait dans l'antre, personne ne s'en est aperçu. Je suppose même qu'il a repris ses esprits au moment où les différents chains, et à dû entendre la vraie nature de Cheshire ainsi que son frère. Et vu l'apparence du chain, ton serviteur a crée une peur des chats. Tu as dit toi-même que sa phobie avait été plus que virulente quand il a vu Cheshire, à ce qu'il me semble. Inconsciemment, il a dû se rappeler la peur qu'il a eu il y a plusieurs années. »

Oz écouta attentivement Break, avant de lui dire fortement que c'était l'histoire la plus invraisemblable qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il ajouta qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi apprendre que Cheshire était un chat mort par crevaison oculaire à cause de Vincent aurait pu causer un traumatisme aussi grand. Break réfléchit et reprit sa version.

« Je pense que c'est un peu par crainte de perdre son frère, car même moi si j'étais Cheshire j'aurai voulu me venger de mon assassin d'autant plus si c'est un enfant sadique, et aussi un peu par effet de répercussion : Après avoir attaqué le meurtrier, on s'occupe de son frère qui doit être forcément complice. Rappelle toi que la Volonté de l'Abysse a dit que Gilbert était aussi responsable des ses malheurs, alors un serviteur aussi dévoué que ce matou n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de rendre justice à sa maîtresse. Elle a un vrai pouvoir de domination sur ces créatures, malgré ses changements d'humeur. Et en plus, Gilbert est tellement minable : un rien suffit à lui faire peur et l'inquiéter, de même pour le mettre en colère! »

Au moment où Oz allait dire un mot, la porte s'ouvrit. Un membre de Pandora avertit Oz que son véhicule était prêt et mis à sa disposition. Break suggéra à Oz de demander au principal intéressé, il serait plus à même de lui donner une explication réelle s'il en a une. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne reposait que sur de simples observations et interprétations, cela n'avait pas pour but d'être une vérité absolue. Le jeune garçon répondit qu'en effet, il demanderait un jour à Gilbert sa phobie, mais que ce que disait Break n'était finalement pas si idiot. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et quitta la pièce.

Break finit son thé, tout en trempant des biscuits dedans. Il pouffait de rire par moment. Une fois qu'il eut fini de lécher la dernière goutte restée au fond de sa tasse, il rit de bon cœur.

« Ah Emily, ce que j'aime ce petit Vessalius : Il est tellement crédule! Je peux lui raconter n'importe quoi il gobe tout! »

« Pourtant, tu y crois toi aussi à cette histoire, n'est-ce pas Xerx? »

« … Vous avez encore une fois raison, Lady... »


End file.
